


利维坦之泉

by Cubeee



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: 达米安产乳，Jondami直男（暂时）设定，雷，天雷，巨雷，没肉15000左右，耻到不想beta





	利维坦之泉

（上）

达米安觉得自己最近状态不是很好，他的胸口偶尔会抽疼一下，就像谁在上面拧了一把似的。他试着用蝙蝠洞底的设备检查自己身体，肿瘤或是癌症什么的，可除了几项熬夜和压力导致的激素分泌异常以外什么病都没查出来。几天之后抽疼消失了，他的胸却涨起来，由于肌肉的缘故他的胸看上去本来就形状分明，现在简直是到了鼓起来的地步，甚至没办法塞进罗宾制服里。

达米安并没有很惊慌，他甚至没告诉任何人，只是偷偷改大了制服胸围。他知道拜母亲所赐，自己的身体和正常人不太一样，他十岁时才换第一颗牙，不怎么费力就能让自己的关节和内脏移位再复位，也许胸部肌肉也有它的用处。

——他是这么以为的，直到某个夜晚他在揍倒杀手鳄时，胸部忽然有种异样的感觉，像是有什么从乳尖渗了出来。达米安猛地用钩爪脱出战场，在他抬手的时候异样感又席卷而来，而他只能蹲在房顶上用手堪堪按住胸口。在他茫然无措的按压下，酸胀许久的乳房艰难地又吐出一小股液体顺着他胸肉流下，他感到前胸湿润一片，又黏又滑。还好罗宾服完全隔水。

他不敢再逗留，将坐标发给附近的芭芭拉之后就匆匆逃回了家。在浴室里脱下罗宾服的一刹那他差点吐出来——白色不明液体粘得到处都是，散发着一种变质蛋白质的恶心气味，他只能把罗宾服扔进洗手池里，往里面倾倒了大半瓶沐浴液。

达米安坐进放满水的浴缸，深深吸了几口气——他一点也不喜欢正发生在自己身上的事，可他总要面对。一个月以来原因不明的阵痛终于找到了原因，潜意识里他还有点庆幸。只不过是一点不明液体而已。他用手拢住胸肉，食指和中指夹紧挺立的绛红色乳尖，先是缓慢的按压，饱涨感不是很强烈，但乳头酸痒得好像里面有什么要钻出来。他咬咬牙将双乳用力一挤，几滴热液喷溅而出，落进浴缸水里迅速晕开，他的胸口像被拔开瓶塞的香槟酒瓶一样淅淅沥沥地自动流起液体来，量不多，乳白色细流钻进他指缝里，顺着手指滴进浴缸。达米安愣愣地举起一只手，一股腥甜的奶味扑进鼻腔。

他发自心底地感到恶心，把手放进水里迅速甩了甩。手上的东西洗掉了，胸口却还在淌着，达米安只得尴尬地坐在水里，等着它们流干净。奶腥味更重了，此时此刻他不得不承认这个操蛋的事实——他在分泌乳汁。男性会不会分泌乳汁他的确没了解过，人们通常不会谈这个问题。在等待胸口东西流光的时间里他用手机做了检索，甚至看了几篇医学论文，它们毫无帮助。他没有论文里所提的任何一种病症，他的肝健康得简直能拿去给食人族切片生吃，至于癌症更是从一开始就排除过了，唯一沾边的理由是长时间挨饿又恢复饮食导致的激素紊乱，可那是半年前被困在德古拉古堡棺材里的时候，距离现在已经很久了。

达米安困惑地在水里窝了会儿，他的胸已经没有知觉了，洗澡水也有些发冷。草草清洗过胸口后，他放干洗澡水。除刚开始之外他没碰过自己的胸，胸口清空的感觉不是很彻底，好像还有什么没弄出来。达米安决心暂时不去考虑这件事，或许泌乳只是偶然事件，不会再继续了呢？

然而，坏事从来都不会自己消失，它们只会像滚雪球似的越滚越大。后半夜，达米安在胸口胀痛中呻吟着醒来，胸前衣物上已经有明显的两点湿润，他只是稍稍碰了下深色痕迹又扩大了一片。

糟透了。达米安痛苦地爬下床，跌跌撞撞地走进浴室，每一下牵扯到胸口的动作都带来更多漏出。他脱下睡衣上身和罗宾装扔到一起，跪在浴缸前，过量的乳汁堵在他胸里，他第一下挤压只带来疼痛，什么都没弄出来，他只能更加大力气，不仅仅是挤压，甚至是握着胸肉画起圈——对手终于投降了，他看到自己的胸口投降似地缴了械，浓稠的淡黄色液体挂在他乳尖下，接下来奶白色乳汁就源源不断地流淌而下，在浴缸底部汇成一小摊。达米安不敢怠慢，他咬着牙继续有规律地按压，他的乳头也随着他动作频率一起每次喷出一小股。液体从胸口小洞中喷涌而出的感觉太过诡异，一股生理不适缓慢攫住达米安心脏——他心跳加快了，但同时也非常难受，胸口液体的排出似乎带走了其他一些东西，留给他的只有一阵空虚，他甚至需要靠大口呼气才能勉强平复。

液体终于挤完了，比上一次彻底，可谁知道距离下一次满溢还要多久？达米安不敢直接去睡，而是从衣柜里找出一件吸水性好的柔软上衣和一件隔水的皮革外套，带上这些东西偷偷去了阿尔佛雷德的杂物室——那里放着一台老式缝纫机，达米安就是用它改出了自己第一套罗宾制服。

现在还不到五点，其他人刚刚去睡，阿尔佛雷德还没起来。半个小时无人打扰的时光后，两件不同材质的衣服变成了几对吸水软垫和两件贴身胸甲。这应该够他撑过明天了。

是的，胸甲。达米安死都不会把它们称为胸衣。

第二天早餐桌上，阿尔佛雷德惊奇地发现达米安穿着罗宾装，而不是像往常一样的休闲服，还顶着一对黑眼圈。

“您是刚回来，还是准备出发去哪儿？”老管家好奇地为小少爷倒了一满杯牛奶，从不拒绝优质蛋白质的少年病恹恹地推开了它，一口也喝不下。

“为什么这么问？”达米安皱着眉说，口气显得过分敏感，“只是罗宾装而已。”

老管家耸耸肩，不再多说了。男孩们长到一定年龄之后总有自己奇怪的小秘密，他习惯了。

来吃早餐之前达米安为了保险又挤了一次，他的乳汁分泌异常旺盛，虽然只隔短短数小时不至于再次溢出，但还是积了满满一瓶。这次他用量杯记录了量，用试管采集了样本，如果这种情况还要持续的话，他必须有一个可行的计划让它对他正常生活的打扰尽可能减小。达米安用假身份预约了大学生物实验室，乔装打扮潜进去，尽可能快地做了他需要的所有检测——成分，含量，还有其他有的没的。结果相当令人失望，这就是普通的乳汁，顶多脂肪和糖分比正常人类乳汁高一点点，并不会使它成为别的什么和乳汁毫不相干的东西。

彻底清理了实验器具后，达米安怀着无处发泄的愤怒和焦躁回了蝙蝠洞。他甚至不敢离提图斯阿尔佛雷德和歌莉娅它们太近，生怕被闻出些什么。他应该搬出去，到海底基地里住几天，在不被打扰的情况下想想解决办法。可在那之前他还有些要做的事……

“什么？你这次又买了什么？”电话那头，乔听上去要多烦人有多烦人，“我妈让我告诉你，我们家不是你的包裹代收点。你上次买的玉米蛇从箱子里爬出来，差点把她吓个半死！”

“那是条无毒蛇，还不到她一根小指头粗，根本没什么可怕的。再说也不是我买的，是某个无聊的爬虫俱乐部寄给我的，只不过我刚好填了你家地址。”达米安反驳道，“不许拆开看，不然别怪我不客气！”

“我才不会拆别人快递，我只是想知道是什么。”乔抱怨道，“你总得告诉我是什么吧？”

“不。”达米安拒绝道，“签收，原封不动拿到基地来，这就是你要做的。”

“除非你答应总有一天会告诉我，这是底线。”向来天真轻信的搭档退让了，可能是因为他的语气太过严肃。

“好，我答应你。”达米安说。等我死的那天。他在心里补充。

在金钱的蛊惑下下，达米安要的东西被装在带含铅涂层快递箱里妥善地送到了乔家门口，当天晚上就被乔带去了态度堡垒。乔一从潜水舱里钻出来就在空气中嗅了嗅：“什么味道？你喷香水了？”

“是又怎样。”达米安冷着脸从乔手里接过快递盒，“不关你事。”

即使是以达米安的标准来衡量，今天的达米安也暴躁过分了。乔吸吸鼻子：“柠檬味挺好闻，就是哪里怪怪的……”

达米安逃也似的离开乔，回了自己房间还上了锁。快递盒子没有被拆封过，胶带和贴纸都完好无损。他用蝙蝠镖小心划开箱子，一支电动挤奶器静静躺在塑料泡沫里。

更轻松，更方便，更彻底。达米安默默回想着广告词，如果这是假的，他不介意让那家孕婴产品公司就此破产。说明书上步骤非常简单，彻底的清洗，可手动调换的档位，只要把胸口抵在这喇叭形的软胶垫上等待十分钟，达米安的麻烦就能暂时解决。没有清洗瓶子的必要，反正它们的下场也是倒进马桶，达米安决定立马开始排除工作，他胸前的垫子已经换过两次了。

他将胸口对准吸盘压好，随着气体不断抽出，它们紧紧贴在他乳房上。达米安按照说明上指示的调到泌乳模式，突如其来的高频震动惊得他差点把两个瓶子从胸口硬生生扯下来——妈的，这是什么？这简直就是折磨，根本不舒适，达米安咬紧牙关才没有在胸口疯狂震动下哀叫出声。这不是疼，而是一种被抽空的恐怖，气压牵引下他胸里的液体争先恐后地从小孔里往外钻，其中一些喷上了半透明的塑料管壁。达米安低下头，他的两块胸肌飞快地颤动着，像两块摇晃的鸡蛋布丁，白色液体接连落进瓶底，很快就到了五分之一。

泌乳顺畅后转到吸乳模式。说明书上是这么写的。达米安没法判断什么是顺畅，什么不是，他只知道再这样下去他会受不了的，一开始的惊恐正转变成一种莫名的快感，等他注意到时竟发现自己在无意识挺胸把自己给出更多。

他黑着脸转到吸乳模式最大档位。越快结束越好，他顾不了别的了。震动和缓下来，可吮吸的力度却加重了很多。达米安失神地坐在床上，衣襟大敞，身旁的仪器发出奇怪的声音，胸口还一鼓一鼓。十几分钟后，达米安的乳房终于空荡荡的，再吸不出什么东西来了。他卸下机器，把快满的两个小瓶子倒进水池冲掉，又从床头柜里拿出空气清新剂给各处喷好。氪星人的鼻子比狗还灵。做完这一切后他藏好吸奶器，扑进床里，胸口少有的轻松让他终于能专心思考未来——吸奶器只能应急，不是长久之计。他已经在服用各种药物调整激素分泌了，可它们除了搞乱他脑子和身体之外毫无作用，涉及到产乳的几个激素含量丝毫没有下降，反而有越涨越高的势头，照这个趋势下去再过几周他就会变成捆在吸奶器上的一具干尸。

……得去一趟刺客联盟。男人不该分泌乳汁，一定是基因中有哪里出错了。达米安对自己的推断很有把握，毕竟这是唯一的可能。明天就去。达米安是这么计划的，可当晚突入哥谭湾的外星人就不在他的计划之列了。警报响起的时候他正在把吸奶器从箱子里往外拿，他小声骂了一句冲出房间，现在感觉还不是很胀，但最好还是能在两个小时内回来。乔一看到他的身影就从通道里钻出去先一步出发了，达米安也跳进传送胶囊，二十分钟后他从胶囊里钻出来，战斗已经接近尾声了。

“你来晚了。”被打进地里，不过看上去没受什么伤的超级小子抹了把脸上的泥灰，“没什么大不了的。”

达米安没有掉以轻心，警报检测到了黄灯戒，能量等级还相当高。他将海岸线上的敌人留给乔，自己缩在房顶上拿起雷达搜寻黄灯能量的来源——它消失了，可能它的所有者摘下了戒指混进人群，可是为什么？他们来哥谭做什么？

“基本解决了。”乔落到达米安身边，“你都没必要来。”

达米安没接话，他还在看雷达。

“那边好像有人被困住了。”乔侧耳倾听，转向身后，“在预制板下面，我过去看看。”

“嗯。”达米安点头，依旧全神贯注在雷达上。一阵疾风短暂吹起他的斗篷，乔消失了，与此同时雷达上的一个黄色光点亮起来。一道闪电劈中达米安大脑，他惊恐地回头：“乔，等……”

晚了，不远处黄光爆起将乔吞没，达米安展开披风滑翔过去一脚踢晕那偷袭的黄灯，可通道并没有消失，乔已经只剩下一条胳膊露在光圈外。达米安想拽出陷在光里的乔，可他刚一抓住乔的手，光圈就像一张巨口一样咬上来，将他吞噬咽下。失重感突如其来，一阵炫目光芒过后他重重落在一个人怀里，那人很敏捷地接住了他。达米安睁开眼——此刻他正处于万米高空之上，乔抱着他，眼神有点无奈。

“你追过来干嘛？”乔笑道，“你又不会飞。”

“这就是你对待救命恩人的态度吗。”达米安黑了脸。

“是我救了你哎，这就是你对待救命恩人的态度吗？”乔随口顶了回去，他们总是这么相处的。

“这是哪里？”达米安问。

“不知道，反正不是地球。还好有黄太阳光，如果是红太阳我们俩都死定了。”乔心有余悸地说，“她干嘛开个传送通道把我们弄到这里来？”

“她没想把你弄到这里。”达米安拿出雷达，上面什么都没显示，看来这里也不是黄灯大本营，“传送通道的能量设置是你一个人的，再加上我之后数值就不对了，我们距离地球比她计划的要近，说不定原本你的确会被摔死。”说到这里，达米安嘲讽地笑了笑，他的本意是笑那个反派，可乔误以为达米安是在笑他。

“如果我会，你也会。”乔不甘示弱地说。

达米安耸耸肩。“我有滑翔翼和降落伞。说真的，你早就该把制服交给我改装了。”

“好让你随便按一两个键就能把我打成结？不了，谢谢。”乔第一百零一次拒绝，“对了，你有没有闻到……”

达米安身体震了下，差点从乔手臂里跳出去。“你是要在这里拌嘴拌到下辈子还是把我放回地面？！”他恶声恶气地强行岔开话题，“先降落再说！”

乔以人类身体觉得舒适的加速度落回地面，他脚还没沾地达米安就从他怀里跳了下去，达米安无论何时都是四肢着地，像只能半空中掌握平衡的猫，只是这次他落地时有一瞬间露出了难受的表情，五官皱了下又很快恢复正常。

“你没事吧？”乔问。达米安真的有点怪。

“没事！”达米安迅速和乔拉开距离，“你能回去吗？”

“什么？我？”乔抬头望了眼天空，超级视力穿过云朵和星系在天空中搜寻，“……可以。我没来过这儿，但到过离这里很近的星系，实际上这里距离银河系不算太远。”

“那么我们现在就回去。”达米安下决定，从腰带里拿出便携氧气面罩。

“你的氧气面罩最多撑一个小时，就算你有什么闭气绝招也撑不了一周。我们回去至少需要一周。”乔摇摇头否决这个答案，达米安好像失去了平时的谨慎和理智，显得非常焦急，“没必要着急的，我们出发前我向正义联盟报过坐标了，超人和蝙蝠侠知道我们身上发生了什么，他们会来找我们。”

“是啊，爸爸的乖宝宝，作为现役超级英雄，你的唯一价值就是等人救？”达米安刻薄地说，胸口的异状让他顾不得别的了，乔必须现在离开，他需要完全的隐私和独处，“这样，你先回地球求救，我在这里等。我身上的压缩营养块撑得过一周，这里有植物就肯定有水……”

“你能不能冷静点？平常这句话都是你对我说。”乔伸手想碰达米安额头，他的搭档脸红得不正常，“我们能不能先……”

“咕叽。”

很微弱的一声，但乔听到了，它来自达米安制服里面——更确切地说，胸口。

“……那是什么？”乔的手缩了一下，“你衣服里面有什么，我听到了。”

“什么……没有！”达米安强行压制挡住胸口的本能，但他还是感到了脸上蒸腾的热度——该死，妈的，偏偏是这时候。

“肯定有，我听到了。”乔不打算放过达米安，他显然误会了什么，“你又有事情没告诉我？是不是通道对你做了什么？你衣服里面有什么！”

“我说了什么都没……”达米安话音未落就被乔一把摁倒在地，胸口的扣子被用力拽开，乔不慎按到他胸口时他忍不住猛抽了一口气——“咕叽咕叽。”

又是一声。乔目瞪口呆地退开，站起来，眼神直勾勾盯着达米安胸口，用作束胸的黑色皮革布料被他不小心扯断。一对作为体脂含量完美而言也略微有些突出的胸肌上，干涸的淡黄色痕迹遍布，熟红色乳头在他的注视中艰难地泌出几滴白色液体，顺着光滑的皮肤留下，积在侧胸的疤痕里。

“这是……什么？”

“……我绝对要杀了你。”达米安用一只手腕挡住眼睛，任凭自己陷入短暂的崩溃。

“你……这是……我……”乔结结巴巴地摆摆手，“对不起我不是……可是你明明是男……？”

“如果你再说一个字，你就死定了。”达米安阴沉着脸从地上爬起来，拉上自己衣襟扣好扣子。

乔闭上了嘴，脸红得能滴血，低下头死死看着地面，寻找一条能把自己藏进去的缝。

明明想消失的人是我。达米安半是无奈半是嘲讽地想。不能怪乔，他就是这样一个家伙，什么事都想刨根问底，偶尔还会担心过分。事实上，达米安忽然有种松了口气的感觉，瞒住乔对他来说也不是件容易的事。

“不是通道，是……我也不知道，前几周开始突然有一天就这样了。”达米安轻描淡写地说，“如果你敢告诉别人，你就死定了。”

“你爸知道吗？”乔没头没脑地开口，“你是不是该告诉他？”

“……我刚说什么来着。”

乔沉默了，他闭上眼深吸了好几口气想消化这个情况，最后还是失败了。“好吧……那我……你……我有什么能帮忙的吗？你看上去好像……呃……”

你留我一个就是最大的帮忙了。达米安心想。

“我需要找一个有水的地方。”达米安回答，“找到它，然后离我越远越好，我需要……我不想向你解释。”乔害羞得快死的样子还挺好玩的，这种乐趣极大地减轻了达米安的羞耻感。

乔木讷地点点头，一副大脑烧坏的样子。“哦，哦。”他应道，飞到半空中环视一圈，很快找到了水源，他低下头看向脚底的达米安又飞快地转头看向一边，“那个……迎着恒星的方向，两千米，有一条小溪。”

达米安觉得好笑。他点点头站起来，胸口随着动作的拉扯又溢出一点液体，“吱”的一声，非常小，但乔绝对听得到，他僵在半空中既不知道去哪儿，也不知道该干嘛。

“你在周围转转吧，确保安全，找找有什么吃的。”达米安只能给乔发布任务，不然这傻小子或许会在天上石化一天。乔消失了，达米安则按照他指的方向找到那条小溪。水清澈见底，看上去没什么异样，其中有半透明的小鱼——和地球上的鱼形态不一样，这种鱼没有眼睛，可能感光细胞在鳞片上，达米安不确定。他不关心。在陌生环境中，溪边或湖边并不是个合适的停留点，毕竟几乎所有危险的猛兽都需要喝水，不过有乔在，达米安觉得自己不需要太担心。他跪在水边解开衣扣，该死的，乔拽断了他的胸甲，两个吸水垫已经是鼓胀的了，他取出来在溪水里涮了涮，拧干。小鱼们被惊动又循着味道游过来，嘴冲着达米安一张一合，他不由得愤愤地撩水花把这几条小鱼赶跑——他分泌出的玩意儿正在被别的生物食用，这个念头光是想想都让他羞愤欲死。

乔不在视线范围内，这里谁也没有。达米安弓起背摸上自己胸口——使用过电动吸奶器之后，用手简直是一种延长的折磨：转着圈按压，拽住乳头拉长，满溢的乳汁滴进水里让溪水也短暂浑浊。那几条鱼又游过来了，达米安无暇在意，他仰起头大口呼吸着，手劲大得过分。疼，真的很疼，但是不彻底的排出挤压在胸里更疼。一开始的顺畅之后挤出变得艰难，一次只有一两滴，但达米安能感受到自己身体里还有很多。他几乎能想象到自己血管被一堆又一堆脂肪和蛋白质凝成的黄色乳块堵住，变质发酸腐烂。妈的，妈的，妈的，他根本没法坚持一周，他要疯了。

达米安的手伸向腰带，他拿出蝙蝠镖。火焰可以止血消毒，他能忍得住。与其被这东西折磨到死，他宁可把它们切掉剔……

“你他妈疯了吗？！”

“轰”的一声，乔砸在他身边溅起一小片水花。“你为什么要拿刀？！”

“不关你的事。”达米安冷冷道，“从我面前消失！”

“你都要切你自己了！”乔冲过来一把夺过蝙蝠镖扔出去老远，这时候他倒是忘了害羞，一双蓝眼睛愤怒地瞪着达米安，四毫没在意那敞开的胸口和发红的乳尖。

“我的装备都在地球！”被疼痛折磨的达米安也没什么好心情，“我还能怎么样？！叫你来给我吸……”

达米安的声音戛然而止，这句话他没法说完，他根本不该开口，这个念头不应该存在于他的脑子里——佛洛依德那个老骗子说所有口误都存在于人的潜意识。气氛忽然安静得诡异，几乎凝固的沉默压得达米安喘不过气。

“不，我是说……忘了我说的话。”达米安咬着嘴唇垂下头，“我什么都没说。”

“你说了，我听到了。”乔回答，他的声音是如此平静，可达米安不敢抬头看他此刻的表情，“而且我觉得这比你把自己胸口切下来可行。”

“我不会切的，满意了吧。”达米安挥手似乎想赶开乔，他的体温正在肉眼可见的升高，头顶似乎都在冒烟，“好了我承认。刚才是我不冷静，我们不要……”

乔蹲下来，非常自然地把手放在达米安肩膀上——他刚才的羞涩哪儿去了？达米安拍掉乔的手，眼睛却不期然撞上乔闪闪发亮的目光——他白皙的脸已经红透了，看来他也没自己表现得那么轻松。

“让我帮你。”乔说，每一个字都像是棍棒抡在达米安头上，“我自愿的。”

“你知道你在说什么吗……”达米安惊讶得声音都在颤。

“我是男的，你也是男的。我是你搭档啊。”乔轻轻抓住达米安攥着衣领的手放回他身体两侧，“如果事情反过来，你也会帮我的。”

“我不会。”达米安秒答，“死都不会。”

乔无语了一会儿，他也想不好怎么说。他是真心想帮忙的。“你就想象自己被蛇咬了……对，上一次你被外星虫子咬了，不就是我帮你把毒吸出来得吗？你就当是我在替你把胸口的毒洗出来。”

“你到底明不明白情况？！”达米安猛推了乔一把，推不动，当然，他只得指着自己胸口，“这不是什么毒，这是……这是……你知道这是什么！男人身体不该有这种情况，而且任何有这种情况的人也不应该让别人来帮忙，这就好像是……”

“你在涨奶，这有什么大不了的？又不是你自愿的。”乔也急了，“就进化的方面来说，我觉得男性人类哺育后代才比较合理，毕竟女性在生育之后身体虚弱根本不适合这种消耗营养极大的工作，这没什么好羞耻的行吗！”

“那我祝你也进化出这么对东西来！”达米安吼道。

“我的重点是这没什么不好意思的！”乔回吼。

两个人瞪着彼此，同时沉默下来。达米安气得直喘气，胸口鼓胀的疼痛迫使他不得不思考乔提出帮助的可能性——他们不知道还要在这里呆多久，他胸里堵着的东西必须弄出来。他……他似乎没有别的选择。

乔怎么能表现得这么不在乎？氪星人果然不是人类，他们脑子都是坏掉的。

“你……你真是这么想的？”达米安低语，他不敢相信这句话出自自己口中，“你觉得这没什么大不了？”

“……你的话，我可以。”乔诚实地说，“别人的话，我不知道。”

又是一阵尴尬的沉默，气氛好歹是缓和了许多。

达米安长吸一口气，认命般松开手，将衣襟拉开一点。乔目光灼灼地看着他，达米安无法直视那双蓝眼。

“既然你这么无所谓。”达米安说，每一个字都烫着他舌尖，“那你来吧。”

 

 

（中）  
乔迷迷糊糊地睡着，恍惚中有人靠了过来，接着一个带香味的小硬粒凑到了他嘴边。

“乔……”有人唤着他的名字。乔没有睁眼，而是熟练地将那小肉粒含进嘴里吮吸，温热甘甜的液体流进他嘴里顺着他嘴角流进发间。他没有吞咽，那样也太羞耻了，他们说好了不这样。他在达米安低而急的呻吟中抱住他后背，靠得更加用力。达米安听上去像是在哭泣，身体蜷着，膝盖抵着他小腹，双臂死死抱紧他的头。

乔感到不太自在，他原本是侧躺的，干脆翻身跪爬起来将达米安压在身下，达米安很自然地用双腿盘住他的腰，像一只树袋熊。乔用力吸了两口，达米安吃痛地揪紧了他头发。

“没有了。”达米安喘息着说，“另一边。”

“嗯。”乔含着他乳头答道。吸空的乳头恢复了一点柔软和弹性，而另一边依旧硬而鼓起。他正打算继续另一半未完的工作，一身爆响从很远的地方传来。乔警觉地爬起身，他听到钢骨金属脚底踏上土地的声音。

“钢骨。”乔将地上的达米安拉起来，“他们来找我们了。”

达米安只懵了一秒就恢复了理智。他迅速系好扣子带上腰带，冷淡的表情和平时一般无二。乔抱着达米安飞向钢骨的方向，在他们起飞前达米安从腰带里拿出纸巾替他草草擦了头发和脸。爆音通道的光亮就在不远处，半机器的黑人正微笑着冲他们招手。

“地球上的事情已经解决了，你们还算幸运，母盒原本的设置是通往天启。”钢骨解释道，两个孩子看上去没什么异常，“快回去吧。”

乔放下达米安，向钢骨道谢。他们穿过爆音通道来到正义联盟瞭望塔，其中一个通道直达蝙蝠洞。达米安正打算开启那通道时，乔拉住了他手腕。

“怎么了？”达米安问。

“去态度堡垒吧。”乔说，没多解释。达米安愣了一下。钢骨正狐疑地看向这边。

“你们两个小子不回家吗？”

“有点事没处理完。”乔笑了笑，这样的笑容是绝不会让人联想到任何阴暗诡异的事情的。钢骨不再多问，去忙自己的事了。达米安咬着下唇犹豫了会儿，最终点点头。他的电动吸奶器在态度堡垒。这几天来他已经习惯了乔的嘴唇和无微不至的“帮忙”，但回到文明世界之后这种“帮助”就必须终止了。它对他们两个都没好处。

钻进回态度堡垒的通道后，金光还未完全消失，乔就将达米安压在墙壁上解开了他罗宾服，过去几天它们几乎从不穿在达米安身上。达米安没有反抗，可他心里隐隐觉出哪里不对。

“我可以用……用电动的。”达米安断断续续地说，乔的嘴唇让他无法遏制地心跳加速。乔从达米安胸口抬头看他，眼神居然带着迷惑。

“为什么？”乔问，“你不舒服吗？”

“不是不舒服……”事实上过于舒服了，可达米安不愿承认，“是不需要。这种事总归是不正常的。”

“我可以帮你到恢复为止。”乔说，他的一只手还握着达米安胸口，正以一种娴熟老道的手法刺激着达米安排乳，“你不会还在害羞吧？”

达米安语塞，乔此刻显得和人类传统格格不入，而这个角色通常由他来扮演。

“我不想麻烦你。”达米安只能这么说。

“我不觉得麻烦。”乔迅速回应。

“我觉得。”达米安说，但他没有推开乔，他自己都不知道自己为什么不这么做，“我觉得很麻烦。所以今天是最后一次了。而且……”

“而且什么。”乔松开手，站直身体，达米安差点没忍住将他整个人按回去——他根本就不该跟乔回态度堡垒，他不能，这不对。

“而且。”达米安拳头不自觉握紧，“它变多了。”

“什么？什么变多了？”乔迷惑地问，随即明白过来，“你是说……”

“我不知道这和你……你的帮忙有没有关系，但是这样下去不行。原本四到五个小时一次，现在三个小时就不不行了。”达米安的句子里省略了许多他说不出口的东西。

乔低下头。“对不起。”

“我不是在怪你。是我向你求助的，你也确实帮到了我。”达米安试探着将手放在乔肩上，尽可能使自己看上去真挚一些，“谢谢你。”

“别勉强自己道谢，你说‘谢谢’的表情很奇怪。”乔微笑，替达米安合上衣服，“我去洗澡了，你确定自己可以？”

达米安点点头。他的搭档坦荡地转过身离开大厅，而被留下的他在如释重负之后，忽然被某种说不清道不明的空虚裹挟。

事情只是回归正轨而已。他对自己说。最好一切都像没发生过。

第二天一早达米安给乔和父亲留了讯息，非常简单的一行字——“我去找母亲。”他没解释为什么，他不想让父亲知道，而乔自己能猜得到。蝙蝠飞机在广阔无垠的沙漠降落，通往他母亲统治国度的山洞口，一队全副武装的戴头巾男人恶狠狠地瞪着他。纵然出发前已经处理过一次，达米安现在仍是不太舒服。在乔的对比之下，机器显得冰冷又令人烦躁。他没什么耐心地解决了所有人，他本来可以继续发泄，可赶来支援的人中有人认出了他。

“达米安主人。”他们纷纷跪下，“我们现在就去通报塔利亚夫人，请您随我们来。”

达米安冷哼一声，停了手。穿过山洞后，他们来到这个发展程度和外表极为不符的国度，塔利亚的国家还实行着奴隶制，不过所有人对她来说都是奴隶，所以实际上也没什么差别。这里产石油，为整个中东制造武器和雇佣兵，同时用最恐怖的武器武装自己，背后还有刺客联盟撑腰。达米安应当赞叹塔利亚可悲的努力，但他没有心情。他的母亲在训练场等他，这不意外，他本来也没期待什么母子情深的会面，这不是他们，不是奥·古。

他走进漆黑的神庙，绿火在四面墙壁上燃起。绿衣服女人站在整个漆黑空间尽头，剑握在手中。

“吾爱，好久不见。”塔利亚缓缓道。

“母亲。”达米安回答，“别来无恙。”

“你阻拦了我很多计划，我本应杀了你，但你是我的儿子，你证明了你的优秀，所以我允许你来见我。”塔利亚拿着剑走近达米安，“出了什么事？你从不无缘无故地来找我。”

“让他们离开。”达米安回过头，看似空无一物的黑暗中其实潜藏着数十个影卫，这逃不过他的眼睛。

“他们很忠诚，知道不能乱说。”塔利亚驳斥道，不过还是妥协了，比起这点微不足道的信任，她更想知道儿子来找她做什么。她摆摆手，看上去似乎什么都没发生，但达米安知道这黑暗空间里只剩下他们两个了。

“您对我的身体做过什么。”达米安放任自己露出愤怒和疲态。

塔利亚惊讶地挑眉。“我不懂你在说什么？”

“我的……胸。”达米安说，“它们在分泌乳汁。”

塔利亚有一刹那看上去像是咬到了自己的嘴。

“从三周前开始。”达米安继续说，“我只能想到这种可能了，您可以反驳我。”

“三周前？”塔利亚眯起眼，似乎想到了什么，片刻后她嘴角露出微笑，“原来如此。”

“什么？”达米安警觉起来。

“吾爱，这是祝福。”塔利亚愉快地说，“看来我终究还是成功了。”

“你什么意思？”达米安怒道。

“抱歉，我的儿子，这不是我本意，但既然它发生了，不加以利用就是种不能容忍的浪费。”塔利亚淡淡道，她摆摆手，一队亲卫忍者涌入大厅，事情变化得太过突然，完全出乎达米安意料，但他也不是不能应付。

“这也太瞧不起我了，母亲。”达米安冷冷道，武士刀已经握在手里，“您应该叫更多人来。”

“不必。其实有我一个就够了。”塔利亚的剑尖猝不及防顶上达米安喉间，“而且你那么像你父亲，不弄清楚发生了什么你是不会走的。”

这倒是没错。达米安没有动，如果塔利亚能告诉他真相，他不介意当一会儿阶下囚，这在他计划之中。他象征性地抵抗了下，被塔利亚打落手中的刀，又被身后的影卫制服，被迫向母亲低下头。

“母亲，你到底做了什么？”

塔利亚摸了摸儿子逐渐透出成年轮廓的脸庞。“吾爱，跟我来。你会感谢我的。”

手铐，脚镣，身上装备被尽数卸除，还被套上通电项圈。这一套陈旧得达米安感到厌倦。确保他毫无还手之力后，塔利亚屏退了她的战士们，四位身着半透明白纱的少女涌上来。达米安不会以外表判断她们无害，她们说不定比之前那一队影卫加起来还危险——她们是塔利亚的贴身女仆、护卫和最忠诚的奴隶，时刻准备为女主人付出一切。她们全都有雅利安人的白皙和亚洲人的纤细骨架。

塔利亚走在前面，身后是被四位少女包围的达米安。女孩们若隐若现的美丽乳房让达米安联想到自己的，这让他觉得很不舒服。他们离开神庙，通过层层守卫来到地下。达米安惊讶地发现原本宏达的地下宫殿竟已被海水吞没——是的，海水，在沙漠中，他能分辨出海洋腥咸的气味。

在海水正中央，突出的岩石上坐落着祭台。魁梧的大力士抬着木舟走过来放进水里，可塔利亚丝毫没有踏上船的意思。

“这是什么？”达米安开口询问，他知道母亲享受掌控一切、无所不知的感觉，这一点他们母子共有。

“向万兽之母利维坦献祭的祭坛。”塔利亚的声音里透着敬畏，“前几个月我得到一本古书，在杀掉四五个名不副实的神秘学家之后，我终于得到了召唤利维坦的方法。”

利维坦？这倒是能解释这些海水。利维坦是生活在海中的怪物。可这宏大的地下宫殿对于海底恶魔来说似乎又太过憋屈了。

“这和我有什么关系？”达米安不想听过程，他只想知道结果，“为什么我身上会出现异常？”

“所有召唤都要求献祭，吾爱。利维坦要求我献祭我的爱。”

“所以你献祭了我？至少先对我说一声吧，母亲。”达米安冷笑一声。

“不，我献祭的不是你。”不料，塔利亚却摇了摇头，“无论如何我也不会用你做和恶魔交易的筹码。”

“您杀过我。”达米安冷酷地说，“您的话我不知道能信任多少。”

“我不要求你的原谅和相信。”塔利亚也不强求，而是继续说了下去，“不过我可以对利维坦发誓，我献出的生命属于一个深爱我、我也爱过的女人，她的尸体还躺在祭台中央。”

听着不像是说谎。达米安忍不住为那个素未谋面的女人感到悲哀。塔利亚的爱是世间任何事物都承受不了的诅咒——她不会爱任何人超过爱自己。

“什么都没发生，我一度以为是我的爱还不够，不过现在看来的确有什么事发生了。”塔利亚满意地看向达米安，“我并非炼金术词汇的专家，不过这门古老语言对于主语和所有格确实十分混淆。或许书上所说的‘赐福于己’事实上指的是……”

“赐福于我的所有物。”达米安长长地叹了口气，“没想到恶魔认为我是你的东西。”

“血缘是不可分割的联系。儿子至死都是母亲的所有物。”塔利亚微笑着回答，“我给了你一个祝福。”

“我可以还你。”弄清楚缘由后达米安不由得觉得可笑，“你要分泌乳汁的能力做什么？你有个新儿子了？我不知道你还是母乳喂养的拥护者，我记得我是被各种诡异营养配方喂大的，我该嫉妒这个小弟弟吗？”

“你父亲让你变得平庸了，吾爱。”塔利亚不无怜悯地说，“过度运用语言的人是没有权威的。”

“松开你的束缚，我会教你的手下人什么是权威。”达米安本来还能再顶几句嘴，可他忽然意识到这没什么意义，塔利亚又不是乔，“解除这个‘祝福’或者把它转到随便什么人身上。我不会听你的话的，这种东西在我身上对你来说没有价值。”

“你是这么想的吗？”塔利亚再一次笑了，她显得心情格外好，达米安搞不明白为什么。这疯女人到底想做什么？

“你分泌出的乳汁并不来自你的身体，而是来自一个远古恶魔，上帝第六天的造物，一切罪恶的母亲。”塔利亚指尖划过儿子胸口，“这还不能启发你什么吗？”

达米安没回答，答案已经先一步钻进他脑海，出于惊恐他无法发出任何声音。

“利维坦的乳汁能哺育邪恶，带来力量。”塔利亚微笑，“孩子至死都是母亲的东西，而喝下利维坦乳汁的生物就是利维坦的子嗣。”

乔。达米安发觉自己在颤抖。不，不，不，他都做了什么……乔会怎么样？

“你看上去很害怕，吾爱。”塔利亚笑得更开心了，甚至还带着点欣赏，“看来你父亲对你的影响确实不仅限于腐蚀你的天赋。你的确像他。有哪个幸运儿有幸品尝到利维坦的甘泉了吗？”

“你他妈……”

“不许这么对夫人说话！”一个少女呵斥道，塔利亚随手扇在她白嫩的脸上。清脆的响声回荡在封闭空间里。

“不要再拐弯抹角了，喝了这鬼东西的人会怎样？！”达米安霍然直起身体，四个少女几乎压不住他，可塔利亚没在意，她自如地背过身去望着海水中的祭台。

“会眷恋你，会离不开你。”女人的声音幽怨如鬼魅，“会服从你。”

 

 

（下）  
冷静，冷静，冷静。

达米安蜷缩在黑暗中，试图忽略连在自己胸上的诡异软胶管和身侧两位在他胸口卖力的女孩。

好消息是到他们分别为止，乔没有显现出什么过分的依恋或者被魔法搞乱脑子的服从。乔还是从前的乔。可能是因为他没有咽下去，还好他们说好了不能咽下去。

坏消息？剩下全都是坏消息。

液体顺着透明管道落在水晶瓶中。达米安暂时不是很担心塔利亚会把这些恶魔汁液拿去给别人喝，他们服从的只会是达米安，不会是塔利亚，而她知道儿子绝不会原谅她。

她会分析这是什么魔法，试图复刻这种魔法。达米安推测。这两个女孩搞得他非常烦躁。她们很显然从未做过类似的事，领悟力比起乔也差得可以，此刻只能红着脸用细白的手指在达米安胸上揉捏，手法比达米安自己的还不如。

不知道亚马逊能不能邮寄电动吸奶器到这里。达米安心想。奥·古的土地真他妈能降低人的下限。

“你们滚吧。”达米安低吼。说真的，他宁愿自己来。

“夫、夫人说要两整瓶……”一个女孩支支吾吾地说。

“我会给你两整瓶。”达米安觉得能说出这种话的自己简直厚颜无耻到极点，他知道这两个女孩八成也这么认为，“现在，滚。”

女孩们站起来，逃也似的离开监牢。达米安叹了口气，看看从胳膊连进墙里的手铐脚镣，刺客联盟的装备有时候古老得可怜，他都不知道这些东西现在市面上还有坏人会用。他尽可能地借助塔利亚的设备排空胸口的负担，说真的，经过塔利亚一番解说，他倒是有点想知道恶魔乳汁是什么味道了，不过他不会真的去喝，打死也不。监狱八成不在地下，地下都是水，根据达米安的判断这八成是什么山崖。

距离达米安失踪肯定过了四小时，他是靠胸口的生物钟计算的。他敲了敲墙壁，听上去不怎么结实，空心的，值得赌一把。

卸下他所有的武器？他的武器有百分之八十都不在腰带里，就连乔都知道。

达米安在墙上蹭了蹭鬓角，芯片炸弹脱落在地。他站得尽可能远了些，把水晶瓶踢到炸弹旁边——去他妈的利维坦。他才不需要这种变态的祝福。

十秒后，随着一阵爆响，守卫和等在门口的少女冲进牢房，他们看到的只有炸开的墙壁和达米安主人嘲讽的微笑。他向后倒去，坠向地面。他们冲到墙边看着他坠落。就在他似乎要砸在地上变成一滩血泥时一道红蓝光影闪过——什么都没有了。没有达米安，也没有摔碎的尸体。

“按理说这里是正义联盟不能进入的区域你和我都不能被人发现在这里……”乔在达米安耳边喋喋不休，这声音烦得达米安几乎感到开心，“我知道如果你身上哪里藏着降落伞或者滑翔翼所以我不跟你啰嗦什么‘你疯了吗为什么要跳下去如果我没有赶到你怎么办’……你得到你想要的了？”

“算是吧。”达米安看看越来越远的沙漠，忽然问道：“乔，你有没有突然觉得很爱我？”

“你傻了吗？”乔皱眉，这可能是达米安新想出来的某种恶作剧，“我一直很爱你，你是我最好的朋友。你不爱我？”

“不是那种爱。是儿子对母亲的爱。”达米安补充了句，让这个问题变得更加奇怪。

“我不会因为喝了你的奶就会觉得你是我妈。”乔几乎想松手把达米安扔下去了，“你在想什么？”

“没事，就是确认下你有没有中诅咒。”达米安耸耸肩，“据我母亲所说，这些东西来自利维坦，喝了它的人会无法遏制地爱上我。我很高兴你没事。”

乔忽然安静了，达米安疑惑地转回目光看向乔——那张原本平静的脸上正一点一点被血色延烧。

“乔……？”

“如果我说……”乔缓慢却坚定地说，“它发生了呢？”


End file.
